DE 34 48 086 C2 discloses a machine tool having a cutting edge for inside machining of a rotating workpiece. The cutting force active on the cutting plate generates an operating torque relative to the shaft-like holder which is to be transferred between holder and cutting plate by driving surfaces. In the case of a rotating machine tool, such as a milling tool in which the shaft-like holder is connected to a drive spindle, the operating torque generating the cutting force is transferred from the shaft-like holder to the cutting plate by the driving surfaces.
Machine tools of this kind are often used for machining processes to be performed with high precision. Reliable and precisely defined positioning of the cutting plate on the seat of the holder is of decisive importance in ensuring adherence to the narrow tolerances required and production of machined surfaces of high quality. In this respect, particular attention must be devoted in production to achievement of the greatest possible precision of the geometry of the areas of the cutting plate adjoining the driving surfaces and support surfaces. The properties of the material of the cutting plates this results in high production costs, since the sintered blanks forming the hard metal cutting plates are difficult to machine.
WO 01/87523 A1 discloses a machine tool having a polygonal shaped recess in the holder. The polygonal groove-shaped recesses have convexly curved path surfaces. A correspondingly projecting polygon on the cutting plate is provided for engagement in the polygonal recess in the holder. Accordingly the cutting plate may be fastened on the holder by way of a conventional screw connection. For the machine tool, the driving surfaces and the support surfaces of the correspondingly configured polygonal combinations are formed by limited component surfaces of the side walls. The remaining surfaces are retracted from these component surfaces for the purpose of forming a space between the ribs and the walls of the grooves (see FIG. 9 of WO 01/87523 A1).